


All They've Ever Wanted

by tugavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tugavin/pseuds/tugavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of smutty drabbles based on Emono's fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All They've Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'd Like It Better If I Could Win At It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757769) by [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono). 



Gavin licked his lips as he looked at Michael’s slick hole. He and Geoff had been teasing the poor boy for about an hour, now. He’d never rimmed Michael, but Geoff did it to Gavin and Jesus Christ. He wanted to make his boi feel that way. 

“Gaaav, come on!”

He chuckled softly and leaned in to run a hot tongue flat over his hole. He knew it was supposed to be an Alpha thing that if you found your mate he would taste like sunshine and everything pleasant, but he felt like he was experiencing that. The mewl that came from Michael was enough to make Gavin want him to come apart under his tongue. His tongue pointed and teased around the rim of his hole, enjoying feeling it tighten and try and pull him in. 

“You’re delicious, Michael!”

He could hear Geoff chuckle from his seat in front of Michael. “See, baby boy. You never believe me when I tell you.”

There wasn’t much Michael could do other than whine and rock back into the tongue licking at him. Gavin took that as a sign to delve a little deeper, pushing his tongue into his hole and getting a taste of his pure omega slick. 

There was a blabbering Michael that Gavin had tuned out for a bit, but he couldn’t ignore the words, “Daddy. Daddy, knot me. Geoff please!”

Part of Gavin was upset that his tongue wasn’t enough, but a vast majority of him wanted to watch Geoff knot him. He wanted to see Michael’s pretty little hole stretch and take an Alpha’s knot. He looked up at Geoff eagerly, hoping that he would do it. He was dying to see it now.

Geoff was making his way to Gavin and he happily crawled out of the way, but stayed close enough that he could spread apart Michael’s cheeks, giving Geoff the view he wanted. 

“I wanna help.” Gavin mumbled, nervous Geoff would think it was weird.

Quite the contrary, Geoff loved that he wanted to help. “Get the lube and slick me up?”

Gavin nodded excitedly and scrambled to the bedside drawer and grabbing the lube. He squirted some on his hand and rubbed his hands together to warm it up before wrapping both hands around Geoff’s cock and stroking. He loved the thickness of Geoff, in his hands, mouth, ass. Anything. It was different from Michael’s thinner, but generously long cock. A desperate whine coming from Michael caught his attention and he smirked.

“I think he’s getting impatient, Gav.” The gruff tone in his voice told Gavin that Geoff was getting worked up from his stroking and it puffed up his ego a bit.

The sheets were used as a towel as he wiped his lubed hands off so that he could spread Michael for Geoff. “Is this okay?”

“More than okay, baby.”

Even with the fingers and tongues that had opened him up, Geoff’s thickness was blunt against his aching hole. He craved the burn that was Geoff’s cockhead pushing into him. A very submissive mewl left him when Geoff thrusted in, more than half of his cock being pushed into him. “Fuck, daddy!”

He gripped the pale boy’s hips. “I’ve got you, baby. We’ve got you.” His eye’s met Gavins with the second sentence. 

“Yeah, Micoo’. You’re doing so well. You look so stretched and beautiful.”

Michael whined and pushed back against Geoff. He wanted to be stretched and knotted and have Gavin there to hold him open and God he’d never needed it more than he did now. Geoff fucked him, never letting his knot get into his hole and Michael was getting very annoyed. “Fucking knot me, Geoff!”

“Who?”

“Daddy. Knot me. Daddy please you know how good it is!”

He was expecting Geoff’s knot pressing against him, but there was a thin finger rubbing against his hole. “Gotta relax. Open up, Micoo’.”

Geoff groaned at the sight, Gavin massaging Michael’s hole, preparing him to take his knot. 

“He can do it, Gav. Spread him open.”

Gavin did as he was told, spreading Michael’s cheeks and watching Geoff’s knot bump against the tight ring of muscle. Slowly, the hole stretched and Michael moaned loudly while the knot forced it’s way into him. 

The knot popped in and Gavin groaned, reaching down to fist his cock. Michael was rutting against the bed and back against the knot inside him. Geoff was gripping Michael’s hips tightly, sure to leave a bruise as he shot streams of come into him. Michael blew over the sheet under him, collapsing down onto it and Gavin came over Michael’s back.

“Fuck, Michael i’m sorry.”

“Mm, don’t care. Get down here. I need to bond after knotting, remember?”

Gavin grinned widely and snuggled into his boi. He couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just based off of her world. Nothing that happens here has happened in her world. Just my smutty mind enjoying the world she's set up!


End file.
